futurefandomcom-20200229-history
New Toronto (Condo Takeover)
The condo residency Federation of the new Toronto in 2035 there was a great global financial crash that led to record unemployment across Canada and the United States. Canada's unemployment rate shot up to 50% in the housing market crash widespread unemployment led to massive riots in 2045. The stock market crash further worsened the fuel crisis in the 2050s which eventually led to the running out of oil reserves in 2051. The Canadian economy crashed and suburban areas quickly turn into slums. People flocked to Canadian cities such as Toronto and Vancouver. By the 2060s North American cities like Vancouver Toronto, Niagara Falls became major metropolises surrounded by slums. There is still a large amount of employment in the cities in the country continues to thrive as a result of new hydroponic farms in the former site of the city of Hamilton which was destroyed in a missile attack launched by the newly independent Christian Republic of new South Texas that occurred in 2068. Condo disaster since 2019 Toronto has had a major boom in the condo industry, condo buildings rapidly went up and became extremely expensive. Eventually these condo buildings were uninhabited after the financial collapse. By the 2040s these buildings had experienced a large amount of decline in degradation many of them are rthe ough shape and need serious rehabilitation. For decades people have been living in the slums. However ,due to the immigration explosion of the 2050s and 2060s ,these condos began to be refurbished and inhabited by many new people. Many of these buildings were converted into vertical farms which drastically improved the food security and financial stability of the Toronto area. Many of these buildings also became markets and centers for commerce. Many artistic communes also opened up. a major corporation known as the condo residency Federation of new Toronto was established in 2062. They owned and controlled all of these new communities that are graphically becoming the most cosmopolitan area in this new city. This new Corporation is rebuilding the city of Toronto after decades of decline. This Corporation also restored Wi-Fi in the area which had been spotty ever since the rights of the 2050s. Condos are no longer a symbol of the wealthy elite ey are complicated multicultural communities that provide food technology and social programs to this new ewly recovering city. Important condo buildings # the regenerate agricultural and farm cooperative # the Pakistani Indian artistic co-op # the new Marshall Islands complex # the Saudi Arabian Iraqi artistic center # the Lily Oneida building # a cooperative # City Hall of new Toronto # Jefferson electronics and pharmaceuticals # the Jamaican cultural centre in residence # the new children's aid society of Colombian immigrants # the indigenous cultural centre # the ice and fire building # the X # the Margaret Thatcher building # Margaret Atwood estate # the new American refugee centre and orphanage # the embassy of the Independence Day state of California # the embassy for the Christian Republic of Texas # Embassy of the Caribbean Union of the new prairies # embassy for the union of Pacific Islanders # Johnny McDonald research Center # the Octavia Butler Library and cultural centre # new residential buildings # low-income housing buildings Category:Condo Takeover Category:Briasemp22